


gingers taking over

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Cartman is panicking, Fight me on that, Kyle and Scott are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kyle and Scott Tenorman get along with a mutual hate of Cartman, and Cartman is very much not okay with this
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Scott Tenorman
Kudos: 6





	gingers taking over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Gingers Are Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279765) by [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye). 



> Inspired by ‘Why Gingers Are Evil’ by SaraJaye

The town of South Park had seen a hell of a lot of trouble.

Aliens, a giant snake, Mecha Streisand, the whole metrosexual fad.

So much to list.

But nothing could prepare Cartman for what he would see the day he came back from a sleepover at Butters’ to two very unwelcome guests in his house.

“What the fuck are you two doing here!?”

Scott Tenorman.

And Kyle.

Both of them.

Together.

It was hell.

“I told you he’d hate it,” Kyle was so happy with his misery.

Scott was too as he laughed. “You were right, I can see steam coming out his ears.”

Cartman growled. “MOM! Get these gingers out of my house!”

“Don’t be rude Eric, Scott is living with us now and he invited his friend Kyle over so you will be nice,” Liane scolded.

He was already mad at the first half of that sentence.

But the other parts....

“What!? Scott Tenorman, you are NOT friends with Kyle!”

“I can be friends with whoever I want,” Scott argued.

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t try messing with us, Cartman. We’ve been sharing stories about you,” Kyle grinned.

Like Eric’s day hadn’t been going downhill enough, with the two gingers he despised with a passion being friends.

And now.....

They were talking about him.

Not cool.

“Kyle I swear, if you’ve said anything about me to him then I-“

“What will you do? Kill his parents too? I don’t think so,” Scott interrupted. “You may have gotten away with it once but you won’t a second time. And you mess with my friends, you’ll mess with me.”

Oh, the gingers were too good, they were untouchable.

It was hell.

“I hate you both so much,” Cartman grumbled at last, escaping up the stairs to his room.

He made sure to lock the door behind him.

There must be something that could be done.

But what?

If more gingers start to gang up together against him.....

It’s over.

He had to think of something, fast.

Before it was too late.


End file.
